raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
End of the Line!
End of the Line! is the 51st episode of The Raccoons. Premise Needing a new product to sell to Mr. Mammoth at an upcoming business conference, Cyril puts Cedric in charge of the project. In doing so, Cedric realizes that "Sneer Snake Oil", one of Cyril's existing products, can be used as Sunblock. Meanwhile, a train-load of garbage mysteriously arrives in the forest, prompting the raccoons to research its origin. Plot Cyril commissions Cedric to be in charge of a major project at Sneer Factory 1.9.8.4. while a mysterious pile of trash arrives in the Evergreen Forest. Consequently, much spirited debate ensues to find out what should be done. After experiencing some initial frustration with his new mantle, Cedric steps into his role nicely and the Bears like working for him much more than they do for Cyril. As for the debate, it increases in intensity while Mr. Mammoth is slated to make a special appearance. Finally, the Evergreen Forest is saved from a disastrous bomb (despite this, the bomb emits the Stink Stomper that Pigs One and Two were perfecting) and life goes on as it has previously. Characters * The Bears * Bert * Cedric * Cyril * Mr. Mammoth * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph * Train Engineer Sid * Sidekick * Snag Songs * Growing Up Trivia * The first episode to feature Keith Hampshire as Pig One. * The only episode in which Rick Jones does not voice Mr. Mammoth's sidekick; instead, Dan Hennessey voices the character. * First and only appearance of Train Engineer Sid, voiced by Dan Hennessey. * The Steam Locomotive in the episode resembles a Milwaukee Road 2-6-2 Prairie Type steam locomotive. * Normally the locomotive pulling the garbage train would've been a diesel since the steam era in Canada died in the 1960s. * Mr. Mammoth's train resembles a British Railways class 43. Quotes :Cyril: Factory 1-9-8-4 made a lot of money producing this stuff - Sneer Snake Oil! :Cedric: (Reading the bottle) "Guaranteed to prevent dandruff, aging, arthritis, hairloss and the common cold." Pop, no one would believe all this! :Cyril: That doesn't matter now! I'm shutting this place down! :Cyril: Someone shipped this garbage to us, so we ship it to someone else! :Ralph: But that's not solving the problem! That's just passing it along! :Cyril: It solves our problem! :Cyril: There's big bucks in this recycling business, so I only think it's fair that you boys get to do some profit sharing of your own! :Pig One: That's great boss! :Cyril: I want you to go through this dump and recycle everything you can. :Pig Two: But... but boss, what about the profit sharing? :Cyril: You two porkers can share the work, 50/50. And I'll take all the profits! Gallery Melissa and ralph.jpg bert_raises_arms.jpg Cyril and ralph.jpg Cedric rubs eye.jpg Cedric looks into microscope.jpg Cedric looking at a screen.jpg 77 - Cyril Looks On In Horror As The Rubbish Falls On Him.png 76 - Cyril Waves At Cedric.png raccoons_screenshot_4_by_vincentberkan-d9p7ue5.png raccoons_screenshot_5_by_vincentberkan-d9pa4dj.png 8DBB88E0-A6C9-459B-B3F4-E6AB0A517AB1.png Train-engineer-sid-the-raccoons-15.jpg EA9F5200-E709-4996-9D50-BB5D5702CE07.png B5B1865F-D498-40CC-BA55-F2577AD7B2E0.png 6296F3A4-5F95-497D-AF0A-0D3C9BEBF7F3.png 219E554E-1669-4915-8FC5-7C5CF048D887.png D3A1205B-A6D1-487B-AFCF-E0BB579878DB.png Mammoth bird.jpg D7D7CA71-B671-43E6-A7B9-A9BB7EE4593D.png Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes